wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Odłamek pocisku/II/08
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VIII. Wzgórze 132. Radosna podróż! Z jakąż odbywał ją Paweł niecierpliwością! Nareszcie docierał do celu, a tym razem nie było to już jedno z owych zuchwałych przedsięwzięć, u kresu których, tak często, czeka tylko najokrutniejszy zawód i rozczarowanie, lecz było to logiczne rozwiązanie i nagroda jego wysiłków. Cień nawet powątpiewania ni niepokoju nie mącił jego radości. Są zwycięstwa — to, które odniósł nad cesarzem, było w ich rzędzie — pociągające za sobą obalenie wszelkich przeszkód i trudności. Elżbieta znajdowała się w zamku Hildensheim, a on zdążał do tego zamku i nic nie mogło już zatrzymać go w tej drodze. W świetle dnia, zdawało mu się, że rozpoznaje krajobraz, który poprzedniej nocy skrywały ciemności. Widział wioskę, rzekę, mieścinę, widział falistą linję małych lasków, zobaczył wreszcie rów, koło którego stoczył walkę z szpiegiem Karolem. Nie trzeba już było nawet godziny, aby zdążyć na wzgórze, nad którem wznosiła się feudalna forteca Hildensheim. Poprzedzały ją szerokie fosy i most zwodzony. Ukazał się jakiś podejrzliwy stróż, lecz parę słów oficera otworzyło wszystkie bramy. Dwu służących nadbiegło z zamku, ci na pytanie Pawła odpowiedzieli, że „francuska pani” była na przechadzce, koło stawu. Paweł kazał wskazać sobie drogę i rzekł do oficera: - Pójdę sam. Zaraz potem odjedziemy. Blade słońce zimowe, wyzierając z za gęstych chmur, oświecało trawniki i drzewa. Paweł minął cieplarnię i zbliżył się do sztucznych skał, z których dobywała się wstęga wodospadu, tworzącego obszerny staw, w okolu czarnych jodeł; na wodzie kołysały się łabędzie i dzikie kaczki. U krańca stawu znajdowała się terasa, zdobna w posągi i ławki kamienne. Tam była Elżbieta. Pawła ogarnęło niewypowiedziane wzruszenie. Od przedednia wojny Elżbieta była dlań stracona. Od tej chwili przechodziła przez najstraszniejsze doświadczenia i próby, a zniosła je dlatego tylko, że pragnęła w oczach swego męża okazać się kobietą bez skazy, córką nieskazitelnej matki. I oto odnajdywał ją w chwili, kiedy żadne z oskarżeń, rzuconych na hrabinę Herminę nie mogło być cofnięte, kiedy ona sama, Elżbieta, swoją obecnością na uczcie księcia Konrada, wywołała u Pawła tak straszne oburzenie. Lecz jakże to wszystko było już dalekie! Jak żadnego nie miało znaczenia! Bezeceństwa księcia Konrada, zbrodnie hrabiny Herminy, węzły pokrewieństwa, mogące łączyć obie kobiety, wszystkie przetrwane przez Pawła walki, wszystkie jego obawy, bunty, nienawiści... wszystko to były nic nie znaczące szczegóły, teraz, gdy na dwadzieścia kroków przed sobą dostrzegał tą nieszczęśliwą, ukochaną kobietę. Myślał teraz tylko o wypłakanych przez nią łzach i widział tylko jej zeszczuplałą postać, drżącą na zimowym wietrze. Zbliżył się. Kroki jego zaskrzypiały na kamykach alei; usłyszawszy je, Elżbieta odwróciła głowę. Pozostała jednak nadal nieruchoma, Z wyrazu jej oczu zrozumiał, że nie patrzyła nań jak na osobę żywą, realną, lecz że był dla niej jakby widziadłem, które wyłania się z mgieł marzenia i że widziadło to często musiało zjawiać się jej nieprzytomnym oczom. Uśmiechnęła się nawet lekko do niego, a tak smutnie, że Paweł złożył ręce i chciał rzucić się przed nią na kolana. — Elżbieto... Elżbieto... — wyszeptał. Podniosła się wówczas, rękę przyłożyła do serca i stała się bledszą jeszcze, niż dnia poprzedniego wieczorem, gdy siedziała na uczcie między księciem Konradem a hrabiną Herminą. Obraz zatracał mgliste kształty marzenia i w oczach jej i w mózgu stawał się rzeczywistością tym razem, widziała Pawła naprawdę! Rzucił się ku niej, mając wrażenie, że słania się bezsilna i upada. Lecz ona zdobyła się jeszcze na wysiłek, wyciągnęła ręce, jakby mu dając znak, by się nie zbliżał i patrzyła nań głęboko, chcąc przeniknąć aż do najskrytszych zakątków jego duszy i poznać jego myśli. Paweł, drżący cały miłością, nie ruszał się. Szepnęła: — Ach! widzę, że kochasz mię... nie przestałeś mię kochać... teraz jestem tego pewna! Trzymała jednak ciągle ręce wyciągnięte przed się, niby zaporę; on się nie zbliżał. Całe ich życie i całe szczęście zamknęło się w ich oczach; wzrokiem wchłaniali się w upojeniu. Elżbieta rzekła: — Powiedzieli mi, że jesteś u nich w niewoli. Więc to prawda? Ach! jak ja ich błagałam, aby zaprowadzono mię do ciebie! Jak się poniżyłam dlatego! Musiałam nawet zasiąść do ich stołu. I śmiać się z ich żartów i nosić ich klejnoty, naszyjniki z pereł, które mi narzucono. Wszystko to, aby ciebie zobaczyć!... A oni ciągle obiecywali!... A potem, wkońcu; tej nocy, wywieźli mię aż tutaj i myślałam, że znowu zakpili ze mnie po raz nie wiem który... lub, że to była nowa pułapka... lub, że postanowili wkońcu mnie zabić... A tymczasem, jesteś!... Jesteś przy mnie!... ty, mój drogi Paweł!... Chwyciła twarz jego w obie dłonie i zawołała nagle z rozpaczą: — Lecz nie odejdziesz tak zaraz? Dopiero jutro, prawda? Nie odbiorą mi ciebie tak odrazu, po kilku minutach? Zostaniesz ze mną, prawda? Ach! Pawle, ja już nie mam siły... Nie opuszczaj mnie już... Zdziwiła się niezmiernie, widząc jego uśmiech: — Co tobie? mój Boże! taki jesteś rozpromieniony! Zaczął się śmiać i tym razem przyciągnąwszy ją już ku sobie, z stanowczością, niedopuszczającą oporu, całował jej włosy, czoło, policzki, usta i mówił: — Śmieję się, bo w tej chwili mogę się tylko śmiać i całować cię. Śmieję się także dlatego, ponieważ nabiłem sobie do głowy całe mnóstwo rzeczy idjotycznych... Tak, tak, wyobraź sobie, wczoraj wieczór ta uczta... ujrzałem cię zdaleka i cierpiałem śmiertelne męki... Oskarżałem cię o Bóg wie co... Cóż za głupiec ze mnie! Nie rozumiejąc jego radości, powtórzyła: — Taki jesteś szczęśliwy! Jak to jest możliwe? — Niema żadnego powodu, abym nim nie był, odparł śmiejąc się Paweł. Otóż posłuchaj... Odnajdujemy się wreszcie po wszystkich nieszczęściach, wobec których niczem są te, co uderzały ongiś w rodzinę Atrydów. Jesteśmy razem, nic już nie może nas rozdzielić, a ty chcesz, abym nie był zadowolony? — Więc nic już nie może nas rozdzielić? — spytała trwożliwie. — Nic, zapewniam cię. Czyż to takie dziwne? — Zostajesz ze mną? Tu będziemy żyli, razem? — Ach! nie, cóż znowu!... Zapakujesz prędziutko swoje rzeczy i zmykamy. — Dokąd? — Dokąd? Ależ do Francji. Tylko tam jeszcze człowiek czuje się dobrze i swobodnie. Ponieważ w dalszym ciągu patrzyła na niego z osłupieniem, rzekł: — A zatem, śpieszmy się. Auto czeka na nas i obiecałem Bernardowi... tak, twemu bratu Bernardowi, obiecałem mu, że jeszcze dzisiejszej nocy przyjedziemy do niego... Jesteś gotowa? Lecz czemuż ta minka ciągle przerażona? Trzeba ci wyjaśnień? O! moja najdroższa, na to, byśmy oboje udzielili sobie wszelkich wyjaśnień, potrzebaby nam nieskończonych godzin. Zawróciłaś głowę cesarskiemu księciu... A potem rozstrzelano cię... A potem... a potem. No cóż! Czy mam zażądać pomocy wojskowej, abyś zgodziła się pójść ze mną? Zrozumiała nagle, że mąż jej nie żartował i wpatrując się weń bezustannie, pytała: — Więc to prawda? Jesteśmy wolni? — Zupełnie wolni. — Wracamy do Francji? — Bezpośrednio. — Niczego już nie potrzebujemy się obawiać? — Niczego. A wtedy i ją opanowała niepohamowana radość. I ona z kolei zaczęła się śmiać, w przystępie owej radości bez opamiętania, w której daje się upust wszelkim dzieciństwom i żartom. Mało brakowało jej do tego, by zaczęła śpiewać, tańczyć, a jednak łzy spłynęły jej z oczu i szeptała nawpół nieprzytomnie: — Wolna!... Wszystko skończone!... Cierpiałam?... Nie... Ach! ty wiedziałeś, że zostałam rozstrzelana? Otóż, zaręczam ci, to nie jest takie straszne!... Opowiem ci to i tyle innych rzeczy... Ty także będziesz mi opowiadał... Lecz jakim sposobem powiodło ci się? Jesteś więc silniejszy od nich? Silniejszy od tego Konrada, silniejszy od cesarza? Boże mój, jakie to dziwne! Boże, jakie to dziwne!... Przerwała, a ujmując go niespodzianie gwałtownie za rękę, rzekła: — Chodźmy stąd, mój drogi. To szaleństwo zostawać tu jedną sekundę dłużej. Ci ludzie zdolni są do wszystkiego. Dla nich nie istnieją żadne obietnice, żadne przyrzeczenia. To oszuści, zbrodniarze. Chodźmy stąd... Chodźmy... Odjechali. Żadna przeszkoda nie zamąciła ich podróży. Przybyli wieczór na linje frontu, naprzeciw Ebrecourt. Oficer ordynansowy, który miał wszelkie upoważnienia, kazał rzucić światło z reflektoru, sam zaś, rozporządziwszy, by powiewano białą chorągwią, odprowadził Elżbietę i Pawła do oficera francuskiego; ten zatelefonował na tyły. Przysłano automobil. O godzinie dziewiątej, Elżbieta i Paweł stanęli przed bramą Ornequin’u; Paweł kazał przywołać Bernarda. — Słuchaj Bernardzie nie rozwodźmy się długo. Sprowadzam Elżbietę. Tak, jest tutaj, w aucie. Jedziemy do Corvigny, a ty z nami. Pójdę szukać naszych walizek, ty tymczasem wydaj potrzebne rozkazy, aby strzeżono dobrze księcia Konrada. Jest w bezpiecznem schronieniu, prawda? — Tak jest. — Więc śpieszmy się. Chodzi o to, by dopędzić tą kobietę, którą widziałeś ostatniej nocy, w chwili, gdy zapuszczała się w tunel. Ponieważ ona jest w Francji, puścimy się za nią w pogoń. — Czy nie sądzisz Pawle, że łatwiej trafilibyśmy na jej ślady, wracając sami do tunelu i szukając jego wylotu, w okolicach Corvigny? — Stracony czas. Jesteśmy w takim momencie walki, kiedy nie można się zatrzymywać, trzeba co sił starczy, iść naprzód. — Przecież walka skończyła się, Pawle, skoro Elżbieta jest ocalona. — Dopóki ta kobieta żyje, walka nie będzie skończona. — Lecz kto to jest, wreszcie? Paweł nie odpowiedział. ...O godzinie dziewiątej, wszyscy troje wysiedli przed stacją w Corvigny. Nie było już żadnego pociągu. Wszystko spało. Nie zrażając się tem, Paweł udał się na posterunek wojskowy, obudził służbowego adjutanta, zawołał naczelnika stacji, zawołał pannę biurową i po drobiazgowem badaniu, udało mu się stwierdzić, że tego samego ranka, w poniedziałek, kobieta jakaś zaopatrzona w prawidłową przepustkę na nazwisko pani Antonin, wzięła bilet do Château-Thierry. Ona jedna tylko odjeżdżała sama. Miała na sobie strój pielęgniarki Czerwonego Krzyża. Opis jej twarzy i postaci zgadzał się z osobą hrabiny Herminy. — To ona — zawyrokował Paweł, usiadłszy wraz z Elżbietą i Bernardem w pobliskim hotelu, w którym postanowili przepędzić noc. Tak, to ona. Tą drogą tylko mogła odjechać z Corvigny. I tą samą drogą, jutro rano, w wtorek, o tej samej porze, my także pojedziemy. Mam nadzieję, że nie starczy jej czasu na wykonanie planu, który sprowadza ją do Francji. W każdym razie to jedyna dla nas sposobność. Korzystajmy z niej. A gdy Bernard powtarzał: — Lecz kto to jest, wreszcie? Odpowiedział: — Kto to jest? Elżbieta ci powie. Mamy godzinę czasu na wyjaśnienie sobie pewnych szczegółów, a potem spoczynek, na który zasłużyliśmy wszyscy troje. Odjazd nastąpił nazajutrz rano. Ufność Pawła była niewzruszona. Chociaż nieznane były mu zupełnie intencje hrabiny Herminy, miał pewność, że jest na dobrej drodze. I rzeczywiście, kilkakrotnie mieli dowód, że pielęgniarka Czerwonego Krzyża, podróżująca samotnie, pierwszą klasą, przejeżdżała wczoraj przez te same stacje. Przed wieczorem wysiedli w Château Thierry. Paweł zebrał informacje. Poprzedniego wieczoru, automobil Czerwonego Krzyża, który czekał przed stacją, powiózł pielęgniarkę. Automobil ów, wedle świadectwa papierów, obsługiwał jeden z ambulansów, stojących za Soissons, nie można było jednakże stwierdzić dokładnie miejsca postoju owego ambulansu. Wiadomość ta wystarczyła Pawłowi. Soissons leżało na samej linji walk. — Jedźmy tam oświadczył. Rozkaz, który posiadał, podpisany przez głównodowodzącego generała, dawał mu wszelkie prawo zarekwirowania automobilu i przedostania się na linję bojową. Przybyli do Soissons w obiadowej porze. Przedmieścia zbombardowane, zniszczone, stały pustką. Samo miasto również w znacznej części zdawało się wyludnione. Lecz w miarę, jak przybliżali się do środka, na ulicach uwydatniał się pewien ruch. Szybkim krokiem przechodziły kompanje wojska. Przeciągały armaty i wozy z amunicją, a w hotelu, który wyznaczono im na rynku, a w którym mieszkała spora liczba oficerów, panowało duże ożywienie, ruch i jakby pewien nieład i nieporządek. Paweł i Bernard zasięgali wiadomości. Opowiedziano im, że od kilku dni atakowano z powodzeniem stoki wzgórz, położone naprzeciw Soissons, po drugiej stronie Aisne’y. Onegdaj, bataljony strzelców i Marokańczyków wzięły szturmem wzgórze 132. Wczoraj zaś, utrzymano się przy zdobytych placówkach i zajęto okopy, obok Crony. W ciągu poprzedniej nocy, w chwili, gdy nieprzyjaciel przypuszczał gwałtowny kontratak, zdarzyła się rzecz dość dziwna. Aisne’a, wzbierająca wskutek obfitych deszczów, wylała i uniosła wszystkie mosty z Villeneuve i z Soissons. W samym przyroście Aisne’y nie było nic nadzwyczajnego; chociaż jednak był on tak znaczny, nie usprawiedliwiał bynajmniej zerwania mostów, a zerwanie to, wypadło równocześnie z kontratakiem niemieckim i zdawało się wywołane podejrzanymi środkami, utrudniło ono niesłychanie położenie wojsk francuskich, uniemożliwiając niemal wysłanie posiłków. Cały dzień wprawdzie utrzymano się na wzgórzu, lecz z trudnością i z wielkiemi stratami. W tej chwili właśnie sprowadzono część artylerji na prawy brzeg Aisne’y. Paweł i Bernard usłyszawszy te szczegóły, nie mieli ani chwili wątpliwości. Poznali wtem wszystkiem rękę hrabiny Herminy. Zerwanie mostów i ataki niemieckie, oba zdarzenia wypadły właśnie owej nocy, w której ona przybyła; jakżeż przypuszczać, iżby nie były one wynikiem powziętego przez nią planu, którego wykonanie, przygotowane na okres przyrostu Aisne’y, dowodziło współdziałania hrabiny i głównego sztabu nieprzyjaciela. Poza tem, Paweł przypominał sobie zdania, które ona zamieniła z szpiegiem Karolem, przed gankiem willi księcia Konrada: — „Jadę do Francji... wszystko jest gotowe. Czas sprzyja, a sztab główny uprzedził mię. Będę tam zatem jutro wieczór... i wystarczy ruszyć palcem... Tak też uczyniła. Rozpadły się wszystkie mosty, „opracowane” poprzednio przez szpiega Karola lub przez płatnych jej agentów. — To najwidoczniej ona, rzekł Bernard. A jeżeli tak jest, dlaczegoż masz minę zaniepokojoną? Przeciwnie, powinieneś się cieszyć, ponieważ teraz możemy być pewni, że ją przyłapiemy. — Tak, lecz czy nie za późno? W swej rozmowie z Karolem wypowiedziała inną jeszcze groźbę, która wydaje mi się o wiele poważniejsza, a którą ci również przytoczyłem: „Szczęście odwraca się od nas... Jeżeli mi się uda, będzie to zakończeniem „czarnej serji”. A gdy wspólnik jej pytał, czy miała przyzwolenie cesarza, odpowiedziała: „To niepotrzebne. Przedsięwzięcie moje jest z rzędu tych, o których się tam nie mówi”. Rozumiesz chyba, Bernardzie, że nie chodzi tu o atak niemiecki ani o zerwanie mostów, — to sprawy wojenne i cesarz jest o nich powiadomiony, — nie, chodzi tu o coś innego, co łączy się prawdopodobnie z zdarzeniami i nadaje im pełnego znaczenia. Kobieta ta za mądra jest na to, by sądzić, że posunięcie się naprzód o jeden lub dwa kilometry może być wypadkiem, zdolnym położyć koniec temu, co ona nazywa „czarną serją”. Więc co? Co w tem jest? Ja nie wiem. I tu powód mojei obawy. Cały ten wieczór i całą środę, trzynastego, zużył Paweł na badania na ulicach miasta i na brzegach Aisne’y. Nawiązał stosunki z władzami wojskowemi. Oficerowie i żołnierze brali udział w jego poszukiwaniach. Przetrząsnęli liczne mieszkania, dopytywali różnych mieszkańców. Bernard chciał mu towarzyszyć, lecz Paweł oparł się temu stanowczo. — Nie. To prawda, że ta kobieta ciebie nie zna, nie trzeba jednak, aby zobaczyła twoją siostrę. Proszę cię więc, zostań z Elżbietą, nie pozwól jej wychodzić i czuwaj nad nią bezustannie, mamy bowiem do czynienia z najokrutniejszym z wrogów. Brat i siostra przeżyli więc cały ten dzień przyklejeni niemal do szyby okien. Paweł wracał tylko na pośpieszne spożycie posiłku. Nadzieja go nie opuszczała. — Ona tu jest, mówił. Podobnie jak ci, którzy towarzyszyli jej w aucie, musiała zrzucić strój pielęgniarki i skryła się w jakiejś dziurze, jak pająk za swą pajęczyną. Widzę ją, jak z słuchawką telefoniczną w ręce, wydaje rozkazy całej bandzie podejrzanych osobników, równie jak ona gdzieś zakopanych i jak ona niewidzialnych. Lecz zaczynam już przenikać jej plan, a jej się wydaje, że jest zupełnie bezpieczna. Nie wie nic o śmierci swego wspólnika Karola. Nie wie o mojej rozmowie z cesarzem. Nie wie o oswobodzeniu Elżbiety. Nie wie o naszym tu pobycie. Złapałem ją, tą podłą kreaturę. Mam ją. Wiadomości z pola walki nie poprawiały się jednakże. Na lewym brzegu cofano się w dalszym ciągu. W Crony, liczne straty i przepaściste błota osłabiły zapał Marokańczyków. Zniszczał zbudowany naprędce most pontonowy. Gdy Paweł powrócił około szóstej wieczorem, Elżbieta z przestrachem spostrzegła krew na jego rękawie. — To nic, rzekł śmiejąc się. Zadrasnąłem się gdzieś, sam nie wiem gdzie. — Lecz ręka! patrz na rękę. Krew ci idzie! — Nie, to nie moja krew. Bądź spokojna. Wszystko dobrze. Bernard, zwracając się doń nagle, powiedział: — Wiesz, że głównodowodzący generał jest od rana w Soissons? — Tak, podobno... Tem lepiej. Chciałbym wydać mu tą kobietę i całą jej szpiegowską bandę. To byłby ładny podarunek! Wydalił się jeszcze na godzinę. Potem powrócił i kazał podać sobie obiad. — Zdajesz się teraz pewny swego, zauważył Bernard. — Czyż można być kiedy pewnym? Ta kobieta to wcielony djabeł. — Lecz znasz już jej kryjówkę? — Tak. — I czego czekasz? — Dziewiątej godziny. Teraz wypocznę. Obudźcie mnie trochę przed dziewiątą. Nie ustawał grzmot armat. Od czasu do czasu jakiś granat padał na miasto z wielkim hałasem. Wojska przechodziły w różnych kierunkach. Następnie bywały chwile ciszy, w których zdawały się milknąć odgłosy wojny i to były może najokropniejsze minuty. Paweł sam się obudził. Rzekł do żony i Bernarda: — Wy wiecie, że należycie do wyprawy? To będzie ciężkie, Elżbieto, bardzo ciężkie. Jesteś pewna, że nie zabraknie ci sił? — Och! Pawle... Lecz ty sam taki jesteś blady! — Tak, odparł, trochę wzruszenia. Bynajmniej nie przez to, co się ma stać... Lecz aż do ostatniej chwili i mimo wszystkich przedsięwziętych ostrożności, będę się bał, aby przeciwnik się nie ukrył. — Przecież... — Ech, tak... jakaś nierozwaga, jakiś zły traf, obudzający czujność i wszystko trzebaby zaczynać na nowo... Co ty tam robisz, Bernardzie? — Biorę rewolwer. — Niepotrzebnie. — Jakto! więc nie będzie walki w tej twojej wyprawie? Paweł nie odpowiedział. Wedle swego zwyczaju dawał wyjaśnienia w czasie działania, lub po dokonaniu rzeczy. Bernard wziął swój rewolwer. Z ostatniem uderzeniem dziewiątej godziny przechodzili przez rynek, wśród głębokich ciemności, które przedzierał tu i ówdzie wąski pasek światła, dobywający się z jakiegoś zamkniętego sklepu. Na placu katedralnym ujrzeli gromadkę żołnierzy. Oświetliwszy ich swą elektryczną latarką, rzekł Paweł do tego, który nimi dowodził: — Nic nowego, sierżancie? — Nic, panie poruczniku. Nikt nie wchodził do domu i nikt zeń nie wyszedł. Sierżant zaświstał lekko. W połowie ulicy, dwu ludzi wyłoniło się z otulających ich ciemności i przyłączyło się do całej gromadki. — Żadnego szmeru w domu? — Żadnego, panie sierżancie. — Ani światła za storami? — Żadnego, panie sierżancie. Wówczas Paweł puścił się w drogę i gdy tamci, stosując się do jego poleceń, postępowali w ślad za nim bez najmniejszego hałasu, on szedł krokiem stanowczym naprzód, jak spóźniony przechodzień, powracający do domu. Zatrzymali się przed wąskim domkiem, którego dół zaledwie był widzialny w mrokach nocy. Brama wznosiła się na wysokości trzech stopni. Paweł zastukał w nią cztery razy, czyniąc krótką przerwę między każdem uderzeniem. Równocześnie wyjął klucz z kieszeni i otwierał. W przedsionku zaświecił ponownie swą latarkę elektryczną; towarzysze jego zachowywali ciągle jednakie milczenie; skierował się ku wysokiemu lustru, umieszczonemu wprost na kamiennych płytach posadzki. Zastukawszy w lustro krótko, cztery razy, pchnął je, naciskając z brzegu. Zakrywało ono otwór schodów, sprowadzających w dół, pod ziemię, dokąd Paweł rzucił natychmiast światło swej latarki. Musiał to być znak umówiony, trzeci znak z rzędu, w tej chwili bowiem odezwał się z dołu głos, głos kobiecy. lecz ostry i chrapliwy: — To wy, ojcze Walterze? Nadeszła chwila działania. Nie odpowiadając, w kilku skokach, zbiegł Paweł po schodach. Przybywał właśnie w chwili, gdy zamykały się ciężkie drzwi, mające udaremnić dostęp do piwnicy. Gwałtowne pchnięcie... Wszedł. Znajdowała się tam hrabina Hermina, w półmroku, nieruchoma pełna widocznego wahania. Potem, nagle, pobiegła na drugi koniec piwnicy, chwyciła leżący na stole rewolwer i odwróciwszy się, zmierzyła. Krótki trzask, żadnego jednak wystrzału. Powtórzyła trzy razy, każdym razem bez skutku. — Szkoda próbować, — zakpił Paweł. Naboje zostały wyjęte. Hrabina wydała okrzyk wściekłości; otworzyła szufladę stołu i wyciągając drugi rewolwer, strzeliła zeń cztery razy, również bezskutecznie. — Niema rady, — rzekł z śmiechem Paweł i z tego także wyjęto naboje, podobnie jak i z wszystkich broni w całym domu. I gdy ona patrzyła na niego osłupiała, nic nie rozumiejąc, przytłoczona swą bezsilnością, on zasalutował i wymówił tylko te dwa słowa, które miały jej wszystko powiedzieć: — Paweł Delroze.